Strawhats meets Raven's past
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Second in the 'Meets' series. Nami asks a question that leads to the Strawhats learning of Law's white haired raven's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece**

* * *

"So Raven," The white haired woman looked up from the book in her lap, "Why Trao?"

Peach colored lips parted to giggle softly as emerald eyes glowed in amusement as they looked at Nami, "Why wouldn't I choose him?"

"Well..." The navigator tried to think of a way to put her question without offending the powerful woman.

She had seen what the white hair woman could do when they were attacked by Breed. Before she could think too much about it, the white haired woman waved a hand at her, "Let me guess, you think he's creepy, has the emotional range of a toothpick, scary, sadistic, and all around evil?"

Nami stared at Raven in shock, "You jus-"

Raven grinned and hooked her arms behind her head as she leaned back against the wall, "Nami you don't need to hide how you feel about Law when it comes to me. I get it."

Nami sighed and smiled slightly, "You're kinda odd."

"Aren't we all?" Raven closed her eyes, "So what was the question?"

"With Law how he is, why fall for him?" Nami asked as she took a seat across from the whitette, "He seems so, so, so..."

"Unapproachable?" Raven supplied.

"Yeah," Nami looked at her curiously.

Raven sighed softly, "My past has a lot to do with it."

"Your past?" Raven nodded.

Before Raven could speak, Luffy appeared, "Hey Raven! Nami! What are you two doing?"

"Nami is wondering about why I fell for Law which connects to my past," Raven's eyes open and she smiled at Luffy, "Why don't you gather the others so that I can speak of it to all of you?"

"Sure!" Luffy raced off.

Nami looked at Raven as the white haired woman slowly stood up, "Why?"

Raven looked at her and shrugged, "It is best that you all know this before we go into battle together. It will make sure you do not question my actions and even understand why I act the way that I do."

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Law spoke softly to Raven as she leaned against him where they sat against the mast.

"I want to," Raven murmured in reply as she turned her head lightly, "They are our allies and deserve to know why things are happening. If I speak of my past and how we met, it will make things so much easier for us,"

Law frowned softly, "I dislike it."

"I know," She laid her head against his shoulder, "But you'll deal with it,"

"As always," He sighed softly and she leaned up to kiss his cheek, "If it get's too bad for you, I'll take over,"

She nodded as the Strawhats gathered around them. Raven glared at Caesar lightly causing the clown to flinch. Law chuckled softly as he knew his lover still hadn't forgiven the clown for what he had done to the children on Punk Hazard. Once the Strawhat's had settled down, Raven turned her head to focus on them, "Alright so you all are no doubt wondering about why I'm with Law. In order to tell you why, I need to speak of my past. For this, I ask that you do not interrupt unless I give you leave. It is a very unpleasant thing to speak of."

"We'll be quiet," Luffy promised with an uncharacteristic seriousness on his face.

Raven smiled while Law stared at Luffy for a few moments in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece**

* * *

Raven took a deep breath, "My people are magic users of a kind this world have never seen. While most magic users need a focus to draw upon their magic, my people were blessed by the spirits of the element with magic that was far wilder and powerful that we did not need a focus though I use one for delicate work," Raven could see that the Strawhats were already entranced in her tale even if it had only just begun, "My mother nor my father were blessed as I was, but they loved me all the same."

"If they were regular magic users, how come you're blessed?" Usopp asked.

"The spirits bless us while we're in the womb," Raven explained earning wide eyes from the Strawhats, "We spirit blessed do not need our parents to be blessed as we were though it helps if they are,"

"Helps?" Nami asked.

"We spirit blessed have natural stronger bodies due to our magic actively circulating through our bodies rather than staying our core like regular magic users," Raven blushed lightly while Law chuckled much to the Strawhats confusion, "Due to that, our magic is more likely to react to our emotions which make things dangerous for our parents when we're born. From what I've been told, I nearly froze the hospital room I was born in,"

Suddenly understand, the Strawhats laughed softly. Raven pouted at them while Law shook his head. Chopper was the first to recover, "So Raven what element are you close to?"

"Ice," Raven held up a hand and a neon blue glow surrounded it, "Our best magical work is done with the element we're close to though we can branch out," She shook her head lightly, "Let's get back to the story yeah?" Raven took a deep breath, "The magic users were at war around the time I was born. The light magic users against the dark ones as it were. The dark magic users hated those that couldn't use magic. The magic users that came from the mundane were hated as well," Raven snorted softly, "Some even had the gall to say that the first gen magic users were somehow stealing magic from the older families. A bunch of bull crap,"

"How would that even happen?" Chopper frowned, "You don't get a choice to become a magic users right?"

Raven shook her head, "Nope. It just happens. It's like the world government hating anyone that doesn't agree with them."

"Ah," Raven smiled softly.

"My parents were on the side of the light. My father came from one of those old families while my mother was a first gen," Law tightened his arms around her knowing the next part was going to be hard on her, "They worked closely with the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore, and faced the leader of the dark side, Voldemort, three times. A few months before I was born, Dumbledore came to my parents with words of a prophesy that he believed fit either my family or another. The prophesy foretold of a child being born that would wield the power to kill the Voldemort. In fear, my parents and the other family went into hiding," Raven took a deep breath, "In the end, Voldemort attacked my family after one of my father's friends betrayed their location like the cowardice rat he was,"

"That Voldy guy killed your parents?" Luffy asked earning a nod from Raven.

"How did he kill them?" Usopp asked with fear.

"He used a spell that rents the soul from the body without leaving a mark. It's a painless death regardless of where the spell hits you," Raven shuddered slightly, "It's a dark neon green,"

"Can you-" Raven shook her head.

"Spells like that can only be used when one means to use them," Raven clenched her hands into fists, "I would never use that spell,"

Before anyone could comment, Law lifted a hand to Raven's cheek and forced her to look at him, "Rav-ya calm down. Nobody's asking you to use it."

Raven stared at him for a few moments before nodding with a sheepish smile. Law chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips before releasing her. Raven shook her head lightly before saying, "The only reason the spell didn't work on me was because my mother had a ritual set up that would make the spell rebound. By die to protect me, she activated the ritual that would protect me from Voldemort until the threat was completely gone," She reached a hand up to part her bangs revealing a fading lightning bolt scar, "This is the result of that ritual."

"What happened afterwards?" Nami asked before anyone could comment.

"Voldemort tried to hit me with the killing curse, but it rebounded and rent his soul from his body leaving me the only one alive. Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom sent me to live with my mother's non-magical sister," Law tensed slightly as he felt his anger at those beasts rise up, "Due to the fact my godfather was trying to kill the traitor only to be framed by said traitor, I had to stay with my 'relatives' for the next 15 almost 16 years of my life," Raven's eyes darkened and everyone started to feel cold, "I was beaten, starved, worked like a slave, and abused in every way save for rape until I turned 11," Raven swung around to look at Law, "Calm down,"

"Rav-" Law was cut off by Raven placing her hand on his cheek.

"It is in the past and no longer matters. The animals are dead," Raven's voice was as calm as the waves currently surrounding them.

Law's jaw clenched as he inwardly seethed before pulling Raven into his lap and burying his face into her neck. He could feel the faint shivers that raced through her as she struggled to control her magic and forced himself to calm down. He pressed a kiss to Raven's neck and murmured, "Calm down Raven-ya. Stress isn't good for the baby."

Raven relaxed against him as the two ignored the surprised Strawhats. They hadn't expected Law to do something like that. It was the most emotion they had seen the man show outside of cockiness. Raven took a deep breath as Robin asked, "Do you wish to wait to tell us the rest?"

Raven shook her head, "No it's best to get it done as soon as possible besides it get's better now," Raven smiled slightly, "When I turned 11, I was invited to a school of magic users called Hogwarts," A few snickers and laughs left the Strawhats, "Funny name I know. I spent most of my time at that school other than the summer breaks where I was stuck back with my relatives. Hogwarts was split into four diffrent houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Which basically mean, house of lions, house of badgers, house of ravens, and house of snakes. The lions were the bravest, the badgers the most hardworking, the ravens were the smartest, and the snakes were the ones with the most cunning. I was in Gryffindor though I could have been in Slytherin."

"How do you get placed into those houses?" Sanji asked, "Did you take a test?"

"We were sorted by a magical hat," Raven smiled as Luffy gasped.

"A magic hat?! SO COOL!" Raven giggled softly, "Can you make one?"

Luffy looked at Raven with puppy dog eyes, "Sorry Luffy. I wouldn't know how."

"Awe," Luffy pouted.

"The magical hat sorted us into the diffrent houses based on what it found in our heads," Raven explained, "It looked through our memories,"

"A mind reading hat!" Usopp paled, "We don't need something like that!"

"Yeah!" Chopper shouted, "No magical hats here!"

Law chuckled at the panicking duo while Raven shook her head with a small wince. Law frowned at her, "You alright?"

"Sensitive ears," Raven reached up to rub at her ears, "I'll be fine,"

* * *

After the panic stopped, Raven continued her story, "I could have been in Slytherin, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor because that's where my first few friends were. I argued with the hat for nearly an hour before argued that no one would expect a snake to be placed with the lions," Raven smirked in a way that reminded everyone of Law, "People expected me to be someone that I wasn't, so I decided to play up to their expectations until it no longer benefitted me."

"Creepy," Usopp whispered.

Raven grinned at him showing all of her teeth. He squealed softly and backed up to hide behind Zoro. Raven giggled softly while Law rolled his eyes, "Raven-ya continue the story."

"Fine," Raven pouted at him, "Ruin my fun,"

Law rolled his eyes, "Just continue the story."

"Fine," Raven sighed softly, "My Hogwarts school years were normal for the most part other than me getting into some type of danger and almost dying every year," They all stared at Raven for the bland way she spoke, "It was pretty boring after the meeting the poor three headed dog that the stupid headmaster stuck into a room on the third floor,"

Law snorted at the looks Raven was getting, "This is normal for Raven-ya, she likes getting into odd situations."

Raven grinned at them, "Yup! I'm pretty sure my older sister figure almost had a heart attack every single year from the trouble I managed to get into!"

"You manage to do the same to half the crew most of the time," Law muttered dryly before looking at Luffy, "Strawhat-ya, you will find a willing adventure partner with Raven-ya if she isn't feeling lazy,"

"Really?" Luffy looked at the whitette eagerly and gained a nod, "SWEET! You have to join my crew!"

"I'm staying with Law," Raven shot down the request immediatly, "I would be very much missed and be slightly miserable,"

"Awe," Luffy pouted making Raven grin.

"I will however play games with you when we have time to," Luffy grinned at that, "Anyway, I got into trouble every year. In my third year, I met my godfather and learned about what actually happened to my parents," Raven frowned softly, "Most of the mages believed that he betrayed my parents when it was the cowardice rat, he was sent to a prison called Azkaban which was guarded by creatures known as dementors. They're soul sucking monsters that drain you of any good emotions and bring up your worst memories," Everyone shivered as the creatures sounded horrible, "The only way to combat them is the patronus charm which is a spell that creates a magical construct made up of your good memories,"

"And you can create one?" Robin asked earning a nod from Raven, "Would you mind showing us?"

Raven nodded before closing her eyes as she concentrated on the good memories she had before lashing out a hand and shouting, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silvery blue light shot from her palm and raced around the deck. As it did so, the light took on the form of a large snow leopard that looked around warily before trotting over to Raven. It nuzzled Raven's stomach as Law smirked at the leopard, "Raven-ya's patronus is a special one due to the fact it can actively affect the world around it."

The patrons looked at Law before flicking it's tail and disappearing. Raven smiled softly, "I feel better now."

Law chuckled as his fingers ghosted over the slightly tanned flesh of her right arm, "Good."

"We almost caught the rat in my third year, but he escaped because my werewolf defense teacher forgot to take his potion," Raven sighed softly, "If only I had been an animagus at the time, I could have stopped the rat from running,"

"Animagus?" Robin frowned, "I am unfamiliar with the term,"

"An animagus is a mage that can transform themselves into the animal that represents their soul," Law let go of Raven and she stood up, "Most do not become an animagus due to either seeing it as beneath them or being too undisciplined enough to even try," Raven smiled, "I am one,"

With that, her form changed smoothly. Where once was a human, a large snow leopard now stood. The snow leopard trotted over to Law and laid her head on his lap. He smirked down at the snow leopard and the unasked question in her eyes, "Raven-ya is a snowleopard animagus. Seeing as she doesn't have any intention of transforming back at the moment, I'll continue to speak for her," Law looked at them, "In Raven-ya's fourth year at that school, she was forced to compete in a tournament meant for those with more knowledge and power than she had. She managed to win it, but it cost another student's life and allowed Vold-ya to come back."

"Wait didn't he die already?" Usopp asked only for Law to give him a glare, "EEEH FORGET I ASKED!"

Usopp jumped behind Zoro again. Law snorted as Raven laughed softly, "Vold-ya had something to anchor his soul to the world of the living and couldn't truly die until those anchors were destroyed. Raven-ya spent most of her last two years at school destroying them with her nakama before fighting against Vold-ya in a big battle. During those two years, Raven-ya lost most of her nakama while losing the last of them in the big battle."

"How come we haven't heard of this stuff since it's sounds Super bad?" Franky asked earning a sigh from Law.

Before he could continue, Raven turned back into her human form, "Because I'm from another world."

"How did you get here?" Nami asked.

Raven smiled tiredly, "When the battle ended, the government decided that I was too powerful for them to control and decided to kill me. They pushed me through a portal they call the veil of death and I ended up in this world."

"Why didn't your people try to stop them?" Zoro asked with a frown, "If they were so powerful, they should have been able to stop them,"

"My people were being hunted," Raven explained tiredly, "We spirit blessed are somewhat rare due to the pickiness of the spirits. The only spirit blessed left in my home country had been sent away to protect themselves,"

Raven laid her head on Law's shoulder once he placed her in his lap again, "Damn a whole new world after losing everyone you loved on trying to save those people."

"They probably ended up cursing their actions soon after I was sent here," Raven grinned, "The magical creatures in charge of their money probably left with it,"

"Ravne-ya was well liked," Law explained earning wide eyes from the Strawhats.

Before any comments could be given, Raven's stomach growled. Sanji stood up, "Time to eat. We'll finish this story after we get some food in us."

* * *

After eating, Raven was once again sitting in Law's lap though this time she had a drink in hand, "After I fell through the portal, I landed on the island known as Keeler in the North Blue where I met Law..."

 **End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece**

 **Last installment of** **Strawhats meets Raven's past. Please Review as you leave!**

* * *

After eating, Raven was once again sitting in Law's lap though this time she had a drink in hand, "After I fell through the portal, I landed on the island known as Keeler in the North Blue where I met Law. Keeler is known as the most medically advanced island outside of Drum Kingdom."

"Doctorine spoke about that island," Chopper murmured with wide eyes making Raven smile softly as she took a sip of her tea, "She said a lot of good doctors come from that place,"

"Really Chopper?" Sanji asked earning a nod from the reindeer.

"Yeah," Chopper looked at Law, "Why were you on Keeler island?"

Law was slightly amused by the question, but answered none the less, "I had my ship made there and got all the equipment I have on my ship there."

Chopper looked at Law with wide eyes, "REALLY?!"

"Yes," Raven smiled softly at Law's willingness to answer.

Raven nuzzled into Law's neck earning a soft chuckle from him. He knew she liked him interacting with the reindeer and she had said before that it made him seem happier. He would admit that it was nice to speak with a fellow doctor regardless of said doctors species. Raven cut off the rest of the conversation, "You two can speak of it later. I would like to continue telling the story."

"Right!" Chopper blushed lightly earning a soft laugh from Raven.

"Like I said, I landed on Keeler island. At the time, I was drained of nearly all of my magical energy and close to death," The amusement and happiness in the air diminished immediatly, "My landing had gone mostly unnoticed save for a few people," Raven's voice dropped a bit, "Those people belonged to Doflamingo's crew and sought to gain favor by figuring out how my abilities worked, I spent the next year and a half being experimented on or tortured when I attempted to escape,"

"That sounds SUPER bad!" Franky shouted.

Raven flinched slightly at the shout making the Strawhat's frown. Law spoke before anyone could comment, "Raven-ya's hearing is sensitive. Cyborg-ya please refrain from shouting too much."

Franky nodded, "I am Super sorry."

"You didn't know," Raven's voice had a tiredness to it that hadn't been there through the whole of her story, "May I continue please?" They all nodded and Raven took a deep breath, "After that year and a half, Law arrived on the island,"

"So Taro saved you?" Luffy asked gaining a nod from Raven and beamed at Law, "Nice!"

Law nodded to Luffy before looking at Raven, "Do you want me to take over?"

He could feel that she was getting overwhelmed by the memories of her past and knew it wasn't good for her health. It definitely was bad for their child's health. Raven looked at him and hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Alright."

She laid her head on his shoulder with her face pressed against the crook of his neck. He felt her take a deep breath and mentally sighed in relief as he felt her body relax against his. Mentally shaking his head, he turned his eyes to the Strawhats, "At first, I was on the island just to get my ship build and properly equipped. All that changed when I found out that the bastard had a base there. I decided that it would be one of my first acts against him and attacked the base with the beginnings of my crew. In doing so, I found Raven-ya being tortured by the people in charge," Law's eyes darkened at the memory, "I listened to why they were torturing her as I came upon them and became intrigued when I heard about her powers."

"So you only saved her because her power interested you?" Robin asked with a slight frown.

"At first," Law admitted before feeling Raven move away to look him in the eyes with a smile on her face.

"Then it was because of the strength of will I showed," Raven said earning a soft smile frown Law, "I never screamed during whatever they did to me. I was always trying to escape,"

"Which was the reason I offered you the chance to join the crew," Law leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips before pulling back to look at the Strawhats.

The Strawhats were all stunned into silence at what they had witnessed. Law found his amusement growing by the moment at the surprise on their faces. It seemed Raven-ya was right. When he actually showed more emotion than usual or at least just his tender side, people tended to be shocked. Raven giggled at the expressions on their faces which snapped them out of it. Nami shook her head, "So you've been on his crew ever since?"

"Yup," Raven pressed a kiss to Law's cheek, "Best decision I ever made,"

"How come we haven't heard of you before?" Zoro asked with a slight frown.

"I didn't see you on Amazon Lily," Luffy added.

Raven smiled sheepishly while Law snorted, "If you had seen her on Amazon Lily, I would be surprised Strawhat-ya."

They all looked confused. Raven giggled softly at their confusion, "I didn't come with Law on to Sabaody due to injuries that I acquired on the previous island."

"Still doesn't explain why Luffy didn't see you on Amazon Lily," Usopp pointed out.

The Strawhat's were surprised when Law glared at Raven. Raven let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her neck, "Still pissed off about that?"

"Yes," Law's glare lessened as Raven bit her lip and gave him her 'I'm-really-really-really-sorry-for-doing-something-stupid-please-forgive-me' look.

"What happened?" Nami pressed reminding the two hearts pirates that they were surrounded by their allies rather than their crew.

"I accidentally ended up transporting myself to Ace and Whitebeard's graves which drained my energy enough that I was nearly comatose," Raven admitted with a slight squeak.

"WHAT?!" Was shouted by everyone.

* * *

After Raven's ears stopped ringing and she regained hearing, Raven answered the question, "I wanted to see if I could bring Ace back."

"Bring Ace back?" Luffy looked at her in confusion, "How? He's dead,"

Raven reached into her shirt and pulled up a thin silver chain. An ugly ring with a cracked stone hung from it. Law glared at the ring while the Strawhats stared at it with interest. Brook shivered at the sight of it, "My skin's crawling at the sight of it or it would if I had skin, but I'm just bones! YAHOHOHOHO!"

Raven giggled softly, "The stone on the ring is known among the magic users as the resurrection stone."

"Resurrection?" Robin frowned softly, "That would mean it can bring people back,"

"You would think that, but no," Raven sighed softly, "The stone only summons souls to the land of the living to speak and offer advice to. If you tried to bring someone back with it, they would be a shade of themselves and try to kill themselves as they no longer belong in this world,"

Everyone fell silent as they digested this information before Luffy murmured, "You didn't know that before?"

"No," Raven bowed her head lightly, "I'm sorry Luffy. I wanted to try in order to soothe the pain you were going through. I know what it's like to lose your siblings,"

Luffy shook his head with a smile, "You at least tried. Thank you," He frowned slightly, "Can you summon Ace's soul? I want to talk with him a little more."

"After we defeat Doflamingo," Law covered Raven's mouth, "The attempt takes a lot of energy from Raven-ya and I do not wish to risk her,"

Luffy nodded in understanding, "Alright. Thanks!"

Law removed his hand from Raven's mouth and gave her a small glare. She pouted at him in reply. Before either of them could speak, Usopp asked, "What happened after you arrived at the graves? You obviously didn't die, so that means someone took care of you."

Raven nodded, "Shanks did. He and his crew took me in for a little bit after my attempt."

"You know Shanks?!" Luffy grinned at her, "How is he?"

"He's doing well from what I've heard," Law muttered something under his breath that had Raven giggling softly, "He wanted me to join his crew, but I wanted to stay with Law," She then turned Law, "Stop being a big grump. Shanks is cool and you know it,"

"He's a bad influence on you," Law defended himself.

"How so?" Raven challenged.

"You drink more now," Law growled at her earning a snort.

"You and I both know that's a lie," She smirked at him, "You enjoy me getting drunk because it makes me a cuddle-slut,"

Law and Raven became lost in what the Strawhats would later learn was their usual argument. It was however entertaining to watch the two interact though it was strange to see Law show so much emotion.

 **End**


End file.
